In DE 100 23 428 A1 a lamp for use as a motor vehicle headlight is described. This lamp comprises a burner for emitting light supported by a holder. The holder comprises three or more substantially axial arranged clamping legs for receiving the burner in a defined alignment. Each clamping leg comprises a substantial linear connecting surface by which the holder is in contact to the burner.
There is a permanent need to increase the lifetime of the lamp.